1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flight guidance systems and particularly to digital flight guidance systems. More particularly, this invention relates to digital flight guidance systems including a dual processor arrangement for providing monitored guidance of an aircraft when the craft is in cruise modes or performing critical flight maneuvers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flight guidance systems must be certified in accordance with Federal Aviation Agency (FAA) or military flight safety requirements. Prior art digital flight control systems have utilized single processor architecture which requires knowledge that certain system failures can exist and/or how the failures can be identified. In most instances, due to the nature of the digital processor involved, the required failure identification within the digital processor is not practical. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing a configuration featuring a dual processor arrangement whereby the necessity for identifying the failure within a processor is obviated.